muralisfandomcom-20200214-history
Rene Louis Dupin
Full Name: Rene Louis Dupin Age/Date of Birth: 22, III Primidi Vendémiaire, 239 AU Gender: Male Race/Ethnicity: His mother is Ghalean, his father, Godrite. He was born and raised in Ghalea. Citizenship: Interestingly, Rene has devoted the last year to familiarizing himself with Brevig society, as exploring Agalira is his project. Appearance: Rene Dupin was always a thin, delicate creature, but he has developed a wiry strength and a rich tan over the past few months, and the sun has put hints of gold into his mass of wavy brown hair. His eyes are unusually bright and gray, as if a light is being beamed through a prism full of fog. He is more pretty than handsome, but would be considered quite attractive in Ghalea. Languages spoken: Godrite and Durantian Common are the only two in which he has any proficiency, but he is easily fluent in both. Occupation(s): A naturalist and self-styled explorer, Rene possesses a very sharp mind and a partially-completed degree in biology. He is engaged in mapping Agalira and investigating its flora and fauna on the payroll of the Brevig alliance. Likes: The natural world, learning, sketching, the thrill of discovery and rebellion, flirting to make people nervous, the color blue, fresh-off-the-plant fruit, sleeping under the stars. Dislikes: Being told what to do, being touched without permission, having to be patient, poison ivy. Biography: As a small, delicate, bright boy with an overbearing mother, he was bullied often and cruelly, but never made any motion to fight back. When he left for college, the sudden freedom-- from schoolyard bullies and his mother-- went to his head, as well as the flattering attentions of several of his peers. His grades were unimpressive, and he ended his junior year embroiled in drugs, drinking, and scandal. His parents pulled him out after an incident that he alludes to but will not otherwise explain. Of his own free will, he left Ghalea to stay with his paternal uncle, a straightforward but affectionate Brevig native, to determine his future and mature. He spent a great deal of time attempting to create a sense of self and some kind of ambition, and, almost accidentally, became fascinated by the Agalira region. With his uncle's help, he procured a grant to map and explore it. Sexual Orientation: He flirts loudly and obviously with anyone, but Rene Dupin is actually terrified of any sexual intimacy. He couldn't tell you himself. Clothing Style: Rene's manner of dress is, by necessity, simple, but also shows something of his flair for the dramatic. He wears simple white shirts, loose, for mobility's sake, and narrow-cut canvas trousers tucked into tall, well-oiled, dark black leather boots. He carries a satchel of knives, journals, map drafts, and sample jars. His hair is worn a bit long and always in casual, mussed waves. He tends to forget himself quickly while exploring, but is quite self-conscious around people and runs his hands repeatedly through his hair when trying to seem assured. Religion: Rene almost has a curious, nearly spiritual respect for the independent strength of nature, that he sees in animals and also in the core of all great men. Political Affiliation: Fighting for the underdog appeals to him. Before going to stay with his uncle, he had never given politics a thought, but he has become staunchly in favor of Brevig freedom since then. He hopes that his mapping and exploratory endeavors will give Brevig more of a sense of unified culture-- and a tactical advantage, were Godrin to become aggressive. Education: Having completed three years of college, Rene is fairly well-educated. He performed fairly well in his studies, considering his extracurricular behavior, and was generally average but not remarkable. Weapons: Rene carries knives and sometimes a gun when exploring, though he does often explore with a team. He has had to defend himself from beasts on occasion, but he is not often forced to do so singlehandedly. The knives are generally used for cutting samples. Mannerisms: Rene was arrested once for possession of illegal substances, but did not receive any time in prison. He has recovered from trouble with alcohol and other drugs, and possibly some sort of unpleasant sexual encounter. He has become comfortable with himself, but is not yet comfortable with others. Relationship(s): Whatever his experiences in college were, with either gender, they left Rene prone to a rebellious sort of rude flirtation with everyone. It seems to have an almost hysterical undertone, when his show of self-confidence slips. Interests/Hobbies: Rene may or may not write poetry in the margins of his journals when he's camped out observing the habits of animals. Family: After a tense period, Rene and the Dupin parents have become close again. He writes to them every two weeks, at least partially to send his much younger brother heavily embroidered tales of his daring escapades. The uncle, Charles Dupin, is quite close with Rene. Category:Characters Category:Shah Mat Category:Brevig